Advanced personal electronic devices can have small form factors. Use of such personal electronic devices involves manipulation of user interface objects on display screens which also have small form factors that complement the design of the personal electronic devices.
Exemplary manipulations that users can perform on personal electronic devices include navigating a hierarchy, selecting a user interface object, adjusting the position, zoom, and rotation of user interface objects, or otherwise manipulating user interface objects. Exemplary user interface objects include documents, digital images, video, text, icons, and maps.